Things don't always turn out that way
by Nepenthes
Summary: Attention, léger spoiler du final. OS basé sur la chanson des Callings, 'things don't always turn out that way'.Charlie n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu arriver...


RAR « I'll never be with you » :

**Anabeille**: Tout d'abord merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente que tu ais aimé ma petite histoire. Mais en fait, c'est la chanson de James Blunt qui est magnifique en soi ! C'est sûr que ça change de Charlie/Claire : mais j'avais lu une histoire anglaise Sawyer/Claire qui m'avait 'bouleversifié' ! Donc, j'ai voulu inaugurer ce 'couple' en français. J'adore le caractère ambigu de Sawyer : impassible mais voulant aider également. ; fort et faible à la fois (quant à son passé) ; bref un personnage idéal pour les fic ! Merci encore pour tes compliments et pour ce qui est d'écrire d'autres histoires…benh en voilà une autre. Encore merci et bizoo ! Au passage j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo !

**La Martienne Elfique **: Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Oui je sais que Sawyer ne peut être amoureux d'elle mais c'est vrai que dans les fanfic on peut déformer un peu (enfin beaucoup en l'occurrence !) l'œuvre originale. Par contre, je pense qu'il ne lui est pas complètement indifférent : en témoignent le 'she likes me' et il est étrange de savoir que le son de sa voix est la seule chose qui calme le bébé… (à moins que les scénaristes aient voulu mettre une touche comique.) Pour la fin, il est évident qu'il se devait de suivre Kate : entre 'démons' on se comprends (j'aime pô Kate…), lol. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il s'est construit un mur pour éviter que les autres le blessent ou l'affectent. Mais je pense qu'il va devoir (ou a peut être même commencé) à les baisser, même d'un chouia. Enfin la suite nous le dira !

**CyCy-Lupin **: Merci, merci et encore merci ! Eh oui j'adore les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal : ce sont les meilleurs (moulin rouge , itmfl). Merci pour tes compliments et contente de savoir que je ne suis pas seule à voir en Sawyer autre chose qu'un détrousseur de cadavres ! Pour ce qui est de ses relations avec Claire, je pense qu'il y a un lien entre elle et lui, peut être du fait du bébé simplement mais je suis une conmama convaincue ! ou à défaut une Charlie/Claire. En tout cas, je suis fière de moi si j'ai réussi à faire croire qu'il s'agissait de Kate : c'était ça l'idée ! (j'aime bien les surprises inattendues). C'est sûre que Kate est plutôt avec une apparence de force cachant une fragilité et je la vois mal sourire à un inconnu gratuitement mais je pense qu'elle a les yeux verts ou en tout cas très clairs. Moi aussi mes perso préférés sont Sawyer (est-il besoin de préciser pourquoi ?) et Claire (parce qu'elle est fragile et forte), donc un Sawyer/Claire était inévitable. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter, la preuve en est un peu plus bas…

**La ptite-fee-clochette**: Merci beaucoups pour ta review. Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir et c'est vrai que cette chanson est superbe. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu en faire une histoire avec Sawyer (the best of the best) et Claire (parce que j'aime pas Kate et Shannon) et puis il ne pourra jamais être avec elle parce que avecson ex petit copain puis Charlie: la place d'homme est déjà pris. C'est vrai que ça aurait pas été mal avec une inconnue mais sur le moment j'y ai pas pensé et puis le nombre de perso est plutôt réduit sur l'île...mais j'y penserai la prochaine fois! Contente que tu ne trouves pas Sawyer mielleux mais vrai et simple: c'est exactement comme ça que je le vois sous son apparence de dur à cuire! Et je te remercie encore pour tes compliments qui m'ont fait rougir.

Rien ne m'appartient : ni les paroles de la chanson des Callings 'Things don't always turn out that way ', ni les personnages de la série 'Lost'.

**Things don't always turn out that way**

_Well, he can't sleep at night and he can't do what's right._

Charlie se retourna pour la centième fois sur son siège. Il n'aurait jamais pensé reprendre l'avion mais c'était ça ou rester deux semaines de plus sur l'océan. Et il abhorrait plus que tout cette étendue d'eau après avoir passé des mois à l'observer dans l'attente d'un point salvateur sur l'horizon. Décidant qu'il ne pourrait dormir, il observa ses compagnons avec qui il avait passé l'épreuve la plus difficile de sa vie. La plupart avait pris le bateau pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis mais lui avait décidé de voler jusqu'en Australie. Personne ne l'attendait et il y avait toujours son frère à Sydney. De plus, il y avait également elle. Un petit cri de bébé détourna son attention et il s'approcha de cette petite chose toute fripée qui n'avait jamais connu que la jungle et le danger. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et tenta de le bercer pour le calmer mais n'y parvint pas.

_It was all because she came into his life ; it's a deep obsession, taking up his time._

Alors qu'il avait trouvé une chaise roulante pour l'aider à transporter ses bagages, il l'avait vu elle, se démener à tenter de porter une valise plus grosse qu'elle. Il s'était précipité pour l'aider et, d'abord réticente, elle avait accepté sa proposition. Tout était parti de là. Avant, il avait été largement plus intéressé par cette jeune femme riche et superficielle ou par la recherche de son sachet d'héroïne mais depuis qu'il avait entendu son rire face à sa remarque stupide sur l'inutilité des hommes, il voulait être son ami à tout prix. Et il l'était devenu, leur relation s'était approfondie et il s'était rendu compte des véritables sentiments qu'il avait pour elle quand Ethan l'avait enlevé. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il avait arrêté la drogue, inconsciemment peut être…

_She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs, she's everything he just won't believe._

Charlie se mit sur le dos et observa la lune apporter une douce et étrange clarté à la forêt environnante. Il se mit à compter les étoiles pour tenter de s'endormir, car compter les moutons lui aurait donné une furieuse envie de gigot d'agneau ! Un mouvement attrapa son regard sur la droite et il perçut une silhouette se rapprocher de lui. Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à l'attaque et découvrit Claire s'asseoir près du feu. Il resta figé en observant les flammes jouer des ombres sur son visage d'ange et se décida à la rejoindre.

« Alors, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas dormir ?

« Ce diablotin a décidé qu'il serait footballeur dans le futur, dit-elle en désignant son ventre.

« Bien. Comme ça, il te payera une jolie maison sur la Côte d'Azur !

« Pourquoi la Côte d'Azur ?

« Parce que c'est là que finissent les parents de stars ! »

Elle émit un léger rire, tentant de ne pas réveiller les autres. Charlie l'observait avec tendresse : elle se préoccupait toujours des autres avant d'elle-même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer une telle personne. Elle poussa un soupir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil vienne pointer son nez au dessus de l'océan.

_Take away his doubt, turn him inside out._

_Then she can see what he's been dying to say_

_But things don't always turn out that way._

Il entendait derrière lui Sawyer lire un magazine de jardinage au petit Aaron tandis qu'il observait l'horizon désespérément vide de secours. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et ressortit le petit sachet de drogue qu'il avait trouvé avec Sahid. Le contemplant, il ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière lui et sursauta quand elle lui adressa la parole.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

« Rien, répondit-il précipitement en le rangeant dans son jean. Comment ça va ?

« Bien. Je venais prendre des nouvelles de toi. On ne te vois plus beaucoup aux cavernes ces derniers temps…

« C'est parce que j'attends les secours.

« D'accord. Si tu veux, Sun nous a concocté une délicieuse soupe à l'oursin…

« OK, j'arrive. »

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux puis se détourna de lui mais il la rappela :

« Claire ?

« Oui , fit celle-ci en se retournant vers lui.

« Euh…, rien j'arrive. »

Il se cogna le front en regrettant de n'avoir pas réussi à lui avouer ses sentiments et son regard se reporta sur le petit sachet qu'il avait toujours en sa possession. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait, il en prit une pincée et, après un moment d'hésitation, la respira à pleins poumons.

_And he must confess all the impures thoughts of his beautiful temptress._

Il les avait rejoint aux cavernes et se figea en voyant Sawyer plaisanter avec elle en lui remettant le bébé dans les bras. Il s'approcha mais ne voulut les interrompre tandis qu'ils essayaient de l'endormir et s'assit aux côtés d'Hurley qui capta son regard.

« Jaloux ?

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Sawyer et Claire, c'est inimaginable.

« Non, je te parles du fait que t'arrives pas à t'occuper d'Aaron et que lui parvient à l'endormir en lui parlant.

« Oh. Non.

« Tu devrais lui dire.

« Quoi ? Que je ne sais pas m'occuper du bébé, elle le sait déjà.

« Non, tes sentiments.

« Elle me veut comme ami, c'est tout.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais si tu lui dis pas. »

Charlie posa son regard sur la jeune femme blonde qui lui fit un éclatant sourire qui l'emplit d'une joie inextricable. Oui, il lui dirait mais pas ce soir. Il attendrait demain matin, oui il lui dirait tout demain, se promit-il alors qu'il l'observait se lever et s'éloigner du feu.

_Although he keeps it all bottled up inside,_

_Although he keeps it all safe within his mind._

Après une dizaine de minutes et d'intenses efforts, les pleurs de Aaron s'amenuisèrent et se calmèrent totalement quand l'accent de Sawyer se fit entendre:

« Tu vas le faire taire à la fin ? »

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire de bonheur absolu en se rendant compte qu'il était parvenu à calmer le bébé sans l'intervention d'autres, par lui-même. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les nuages qui défilaient à l'extérieur et reporta son attention sur ce petit être pour lequel il aurait donné sa vie.

« Tu vas voir, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. On va être heureux ensemble, comme avant que tout ça n'arrive. Oui, on va l'être ensemble. »

Alors qu'il prononçait ses paroles, des sanglots lui étreignirent la gorge et une larme coula le long de sa joue pour atterrir sur celle de l'enfant qui garda le sommeil. Sawyer lança un regard désolé vers lui et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague un bref instant.

_So wipe that smile off your face before it gets too late._

Charlie se tenait une fois encore devant l'océan, au même endroit que la veille, fixant le petit sachet de drogue dans sa main. Il prit une inspiration et l'ouvrit pour verser le contenu au vent qui l'emportait loin de lui, le sachet vide virevoltant dans l'azur du ciel. Alors qu'il l'observait, un point noir sur l'horizon attrapa son regard et un sourire se dessina sur lui quand il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau des gardes côtes. Il se mit alors à courir à toute allure vers les cavernes pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle tandis que ceux restés sur la plage faisaient de grands signes et sautaient de joie.

« Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! Les secours sont arrivés, les gars ! »

Il se figea en voyant les mines graves de ses compagnons tandis qu'il se précipitaient sur eux. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas : ils auraient dû se réjouir au lieu d'avoir ces têtes d'enterrements ! Le temps que l'information arrive aux cerveaux, certains d'entre eux sourirent et se précipitèrent sur la plage mais Jack et les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre, partagés entre la joie de partir de cette île et la tristesse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Personne n'osa lui répondre et il remarqua enfin que Kate avait Aaron entre les bras.

« Où est Claire ? »

_There's only so much time for you to make up your mind._

L'avion était arrive à destination sans encombre et c'était l'heure des adieu. Il se tenait debout aux côtés de ceux qui avaient partagé à ses côtés un enfer tandis qu'ils déchargeaient les bagages de la soute.

« Alors, c'est ici qu'on se quitte. », fit Kate.

Charlie hocha lentement de la tête et il l'étreignit avant de serrer la main à Sawyer et aux autres. Un à un, ils se séparèrent et il ne resta bientôt plus que lui, attendant qu'elle descende. Enfin, les bagagistes firent sortir de la carlingue la grosse boîte de chêne qu'il accueillit en silence,avec Aaron.

« Je t'aime. », avoua-t-il finalement en passant sa main sur la surface polie de ce cercueil dans lequel reposait la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

_She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs, she's everything he won't believe._

_Take away his doubt, turn him inside out,_

_Then she can see what he's been dying to say _

_But things don't always turn out that way._

**Fin.**


End file.
